The OWCA Files of Alex and Maggie
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Agent Maggie the Macaw is OWCA and OWICA's macaw agent while Alex is one out of many from Brazil's OWCA sent to partner Maggie for duties and biological company. And working as agents means a lot of crimefighting and dealing with naughtiness. Follow Maggi
1. The Exchange Agent

/Organization Without a Cool Acronym, Hideout of Maggie the Macaw

"Agent M! Do you read!"

The voice of Major Monogram sounded from the monitor of one of OWCA's four new agents. Agent Maggie the Macaw looked up from her magazine and flew over to he monitor before pressing a button with her foot to activate video call in order to communicate with the man.

Once activitated, Major Monogram's face appeared on the screen and he wore a serious expression as always. "Ah agent M, good to see that you're still in headquarters," Major Monogram chuckled with an eyeroll. "For a moment I thought every agent has gone to meet their host families in Carl's agency…" he pauses to wipe a tear of joy. "Now OWCA has both human and animal agents!"

Maggie rolled her eyes and gave a squawk along with gestures to get to the point. The rambling man noticed and quickly regained his seriousness. "Anyways… Why did I call? It's because one of Brazil's OWCA agents has arrived for our agent exchange programme and unintentionally mistook the OWICA (Organization With an Interestingly Clever Acronym) for our animal divisions."

The door of Maggie's headquarters opened and two young boys wearing black fedoras with brown bands walked in. One boy had a triangular shaped head while the other's was 'F' shaped and had green hair. Both boys saluted Major Monogram at the screen. "Ah OWICA agents Phineas and Ferb!" Major Monogram greeted the two casually. "Are you here with Agent A?"

Phineas nodded with a thumbs up. "Yes, yes we are Major M!" he replied as Ferb held up a cracker. "SQUAWK! Cracker!" Seeing the cracker triggered Maggie's insticts and she hurriedly flew for the cracker; Only for another macaw to fly and knock into her. Both macaws squawked in surprise and landed, staring at each other in curiousity.

The other macaw was red like she is but a totally different species. It was a male scarlet macaw with a white facial area and beautiful linings of yellow and blue at his wings making Maggie slightly envious of him for being more colourful than she is.

And just like her, he is also a new agent in the black band system.

"Oooh… double kill!" Major Monogram flinched and Phineas and Ferb helped both macaws up. Maggie shook her head and turned to Major Monogram. "Rawk! Who is he?" Maggie squawked in human language the way she could. Major Monogram smiled and the scarlet macaw saluted him. "Agent M, this is Agent Alex, from Brazil's OWCA branch." The major introduced. "He'll be taking Toby the Tapir's place while he works in Brazil now."

Maggie blinked and looked at Alex who tilted his fedora at her. "And?" Maggie squawked. "Why is he here? In my room?" The screen switched to a scene of Toby's former headquarters being repainted and decorated by some animal agents while a few fedora-wearing teenagers, presumably more agents from OWICA, repairing the various tech used in the headquarters. Agent Doofenshmirtz can be seen amongst the repair crew and he was taking his job really seriously.

"As you can see agent M, agent A's new lair is under construction and upgrading so he'll have to stay in your headquarters for now," Major Monogram scratched his head. "I heard that macaws needed the company of another so I thought, why not put you and Alex together?"

To that, Maggie gulped and looked at Alex who was calmy munching on a cracker Ferb was holding and thought of Major Monogram's words. She had to admit, she actually missed being around another macaw for quite a while now and perhaps sharing a lair with Alex will do good for now.

Maggie gave Major Monogram a nod and squawked happily. "Rawk! Alex can stay here!" Major Monogram grinned, happy that his only macaw agent was willing to spend time with another. "That's the spirit agent M! You and Agent A will have a great time together!" the screen went out and came back on. "Oh and another thing, your first mission with him should start by tomorrow. We'll have to see if OWCA or OWICA has any spare nemesi or issues that need solving, Monogram out." He saluted and the screen went out.

Phineas and Ferb tilted their fedoras and saluted the macaw agent pair. "Good luck you two! Hope you find a nemesis Alex!" Phineas walked out from the headquarters and Ferb remained a bit longer; Dropping some crackers and catching up with Phineas.

Maggie chirped and took a cracker in her talons before flapping off to what looked like a nest she built hanging from the very corner of the ceiling. Alex watched her with interest while munching his own cracker, feeling his liking for this female red and blue macaw grow by the minute. 


	2. First Mission

CRASH!

Maggie winced as her new agent partner Alex slid to the floor along with a ladder and several twigs and wooden shavings. Just like Maggie, Alex decided to build a nest of his own for home comfort and was trying to build one; Only for the ladder to fall over with him on it! "Why don't you fly and stick one twig at a time comrade?" Maggie teased playfully as she landed next to the ruffled up scarlet.

Alex sneered and blew off a falling red feather. "Easy for you to say miss!" he scoffed and dusted himself. "We're macaws and we build nests like macaws!" he folded his wings. "Where's a good tree when you need one?" This made Maggie laugh. "A tree in a building? Think again Lexie!" She giggled making Alex's eyes widen. On perfect timing, the monitor beeped and Major Monogram's face appeared on the screen.

"Agents M and A," Major Monogram's voice sounded from the monitor. "Come in Agents M and A," Both agents blinked and flapped to the monitor. The man's face appeared and he was holding a clipboard with some papers attached. He lowered it to look at the macaws before him. "Ah good to see you two getting along already!" He said jollily to which Maggie slyly smiled at Alex who shrugged in response.

"Ahem!"

Both macaws froze and returned their gazes at Major Monogram before them. "Anyways…" Major Monogram looked at his clipboard. "Today will be your first mission with each other and no, it's not a typical mission since we have not found a suitable nemesis for Alex just yet," To that, the scarlet let out a sad chirp and his wings slumped; Maggie patted his shoulder in comfort.

Seeing his new agent's dismay, Major Monogram quickly went to the point. "But woah! That doesn't mean you won't fight somebody! Of course you have to!" Both macaws looked on as three pictures of kids in fedoras appeared on the screen beside the major; Definitely some agents of the OWICA side. "Now as you two can see, these are OWICA agents Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood," Major Monogram explained. "All three were sent by their division major to thwart their nemesis Elliot Decker," he paused with a wince. "But then this time somehow, Decker's plans managed make them fall at once and all their other fellow agents and ours are all on duty,"

He raised a finger. "And we all know that every single day, there is not one agent to spare. Everyone has a duty here in the companies of OWCA and OWICA," Alex blinked and tilted his head. 'Wasn't like that in my division back in Brazil, we have a lot of macaw agents that are free for assisting when needed' he wanted to tell Major Monogram but they all came out as squawks instead.

Maggie rolled her eyes and saluted Major Monogram as he went off. She then pulled a lever lifting up a platform with a red and white hover car parked on it. Both macaws sat in it with Maggie as pilot; making Alex feel a slight twinge of nostalgia. "I regret not using my car now," He admitted as he watched the scenery below them. "I guess I depended too much on natural insticts huh?" Maggie glanced at him briefly. "Hey even I fly most of the time too Lex," she explained. "But, there's a time we need human tech on our side too. Otherwise, we wouldn't be the agents we are now," She let out a small laugh. "But really, animals are animals, birds are birds. We go our own way of life!"

The agents eventually reached their destination and Maggie set her car to camouflage mode to prevent it from being found. After looking around a bit, Maggie noticed an open window and pointed at it. "Alex!" She nudged the scarlet to get his attention. "Jackpot!" She pointed at the open window and the two flew and perched themselves on the sill; Hiding against the wall with Alex holding up a mirror to reflect what was happening beyond the window in order for them to see without poking their beaks out.

Inside the room of the open window stood one of OWICA's villains, Elliot Decker, who let out an evil smirk as he watched the captives he held before him; three preteen kids in fedoras, two boys and a girl, were kept in a net attached to one of the walls and if one looks closely, the net's strings were full of thorns and noticeable sparks of electricity can be seen sparking every now and then. It's as if the trap is made of a net built from barb wires fused with electricity thus, making escape for the agents without injuring themselves impossible.

Alex saw this and let Maggie see through the mirror. "Those must be the captured agents!" He whispered worriedly. "And their trap is definitely too deadly for them!" He winced. "Spikes and electricity! What is that man thinking?!" He almost let out an angry squawk but Maggie slapped a wing over his beak. "Quiet birdbrain!" She whispered sharply. "You'll give us away!" "Oops…sorry," Alex meekly apologized. The two quietened down and continued to spy on the situation before them.

"And with one press of this button," The words of Elliot can be heard. "My launchers will activate and every one of my colleagues will be blasted out of the Tri-State Area and now every crossing road will be dangerous because there will be no crossing guard to assist the pedestrians and when cars come, you can say bye bye to them since they'll be splat like flies on a window!" He laughed evilly as Milo, one of the trapped agents in dark pink and yellow attire feebly tried to escape from the trap again but winced as the thorns scraped his skin and the electricity sent cramps all over him. "As if that will happen!" He spoke in a pained tone. "It's always the bad guys that fail!" The other two, Melissa and Zack glared at Elliot with narrowed eyes.

Agent insticts increasing, Alex let out an angry screech and burst in through the window. "YOU INSANE FOUR LEGGED BEAST!" He squawked in macaw language and tackled the villain down with his talons digging deep into his back. With a yelp of pain, Elliot grabbed the angry scarlet macaw and flung him to the ground. The sight of Alex in his fedora surprised him… in a not-so-pleasant way. "Well, if it isn't one of OWCA's animal agents!" He sneered as Alex looked at him weakly; his body hurt from hitting the ground. "Did your major send you here to rescue these three?" Elliot scoffed. "Well good luck getting through those barbed netting and electrifying thorns!"

As the evil crossing guard foolishly flaunted his plans to the weakened Alex who had no choice but to listen in disinterest, Maggie managed to find some wire cutters on a nearby desk and cut through the netting with them; setting the kids free. "Thanks Agent M," Milo tilted his fedora and Maggie did the same in response. "Rawk! Agents always help!" Maggie squawked in her innocent parrotglish.

Upon hearing Maggie's squawk, Elliot turned behind him to see that the female macaw just freed his nemesi behind his back. "I spent a lot on that netting!" He grumbled and ran forward to catch them. Milo and his fellow agents skillfully split in all directions while Maggie flew upwards and landed beside Alex. "You okay Lex?" She asked worriedly and helped him up. Alex ruffled his feathers a bit. "I'm okay…" He frowned. "Just bored to the bone by that idiot…" Maggie giggled and the two macaws aided in the fight.

After few minutes of runnning, Milo and the others managed to corner Elliot on top of a red circle. The boy whistled to get the macaws' attention before pointing to a red button on the controls of his nemesis' main launcher where the man is standing on. Maggie and Alex gave each other a nod and landed on the controls. Elliot looked on in horror as Alex pecked at the red button. "I really hate those birds…" He cursed and was instantly launched outside the building to who knows where.

"CURSE YOU AGENTS OF OWCA!"

After that ordeal, Maggie and Alex, after dropping the three OWICA agents at the hospital for their wounds to be checked over, went back to their headquarters where Major Monogram stood waiting with Carl. "I knew you two can do it!" He praised. "And on your first mission too!" The two macaws squawked happily. Carl then went forward holding two gold badges with the OWCA and OWICA coat of arms. "I'd like to present these for saving our crossing guards from danger and, saving Jeffville's Division agents!" He pinned the badges on the bands of Maggie and Alex's fedoras.

Alex took off his fedora to admire his award. 'My first badge as an agent…' He looked at Maggie who grinned. 'Mine too!' The two highwinged and Maggie hugged each Alex happily. Alex felt surprised at this but he returned the hug anyways. Maggie may be a little more advanced than he is but Alex always liked Maggie and Maggie shares the same feelings but refused to admit it till the time is right. 


	3. Canteen Chaos

It was breaktime for the agents of OWCA and all the agents are at the cafeteria to relax and stuff themselves up after a hard day's work of fighting their respective nemesi. Even the human agents of OWICA joined the animal agents at lunch and most of them are usually the host families of pets working as agents in the organization.

And as for Maggie the macaw and her new lackey Alex the scarlet macaw, it was their first lunch in the cafeteria together and Alex was pretty excited. "Wow I never ate in a human cafe before!" He looked around at the scenery. "In Brazil, we usually get to snack in our natural habitat," Maggie blinked in surprise. "Really?" She chuckled. "No wonder you don't clean up those nutshells of yours!" Alex pouted as the two settled down on a table. "Hey! It's natural insticts! Every macaw does it!"

"Except this one!" Maggie teased before getting Alex to the queue for lunch. "My natural insticts tell me to clean up after myself!" Completely distracted in her chit-chat, Maggie unintentionally bumped into an agent. "Oof! Sorry mister-!" She squawked happily when her eyes met the large unblinking green eyes belonging to a golden-furred face with brown facial markings.

It was Karen the Cat.

The cat noticed Maggie and mewed; Nuzzling Maggie lovingly. Alex however winced when he saw the large feline. Back in Brazil, large wild cats were most of the creatures he had to claw hard at and writhe helplessly whenever they have their large claws on him. Maggie noticed the tensity increase in Alex and patted his shoulder assuringly while gesturing to Karen. "Hey don't worry Lex!" She assured. "Karen's domestic! She wouldn't hurt a fly!" A nearby fly hovered past and in a split second, Karen's eyes narrowed and she hissed; Exposing the claws of one of her paws and swiping at the insect, killing it instantly.

Alex yelped in fright as the cat looked at him next with her claws still showing. However, Karen simply kept her big-eyed gaze on the scarlet and put down her paw, retracting her claws and licking her paw after. Maggie looked at Alex. "Okay she hurts flies. But! Not us!" She stroked Karen on the head behind the ear and the cat purred enjoying the soothing motion. Alex winced but was distracted upon hearing growls from another side of the cafeteria.

He looked towards that direction and saw a purple hyena agent snarling at another hyena that was brown in colour with dark brown spots. He knew him as Maggie's friend, Harry the hyena, and he definitely isn't happy with his competitor either for territory or the most funny jokes as usual. To the scarlet's surprise, a single plate of meat was on the table and he knew at once what the problem is.

"Hey you two!" He squawked and flew over to the two wild dogs. Both hyenas perked up their ears upon seeing Alex. Harry grinned enthusiastically with a wave while the other hyena, Agent H, simply tilted his fedora. Alex tapped his foot with folded wings. "If I recall correctly, the OWCA rulebook states that no agent fights another agent," Alex turned to the brown hyena. "And honestly, I thought the older agents should know better! Is this what you call a good example for the newer and younger agents?!"

By now, many agents including Maggie and Karen were watching Alex lecture the bigger-than-a-macaw species. Maggie was the most impressed by the scarlet macaw's way of dealing with hyenas. And she had to admit, even she can't do with the hyenas and often had no choice but to let them be and solve things themselves. At that moment, Perry the platypus, OWCA's best top-notch and alpha agent. All the agents immediately saluted at the teal platypus as he entered.

To his astonishment, Perry saw Alex scolding the hyenas and the two were literally whimpering at Alex's words. The platypus can't help but give a proud smile. It's about time someagent did something about those hyena rivals. Feeling that his task is done, Alex looked at both hyenas. "Now, what should you two do?" When the hyenas said nothing, Alex let out a growl and both hyenas yelped and nodded eagerly; Shaking each other's paws before slashing the meat into two.

Alex flew off and landed proudly as Maggie clapped her wings feeling impressed. "Wow, you make a pretty good peacekeeper!" She admitted meekly. "If I had known that the hyenas are mere weaklings, I would have stopped them sooner!"


	4. Operation, Macaws vs Humans

Today was one of those usual days when agents were to go on missions to either backup their colleagues or to thwart their nemesis' evil plans. And by now, Alex the scarlet macaw became fully adjusted to living as Maggie's partner-in-crime in the American organization and the two macaws became incredibly closer day by day. Maggie especially could feel her heart flutter and even found herself giving Alex a goodnight nuzzle every night before returning home to their 'owners'.

And today's mission somehow surprised the two. A majority of OWCA's agents were observed to suddenly disappear to somewhere along with even non-agent pets and strays; And everyone of them are birds. Even the chickens, ducks and others mainly kept for poultry stocks aren't spared and ended up where their wild cousins are. Maggie and Alex weren't aware and were glad they were. That's why they are the only avian agents left to deal with a case like this.

"Aren't you excited for this Lex?" Maggie asked excitedly. "We're assigned to rescue some mastermind who must have taken all our fellow birds and we're gonna kick his or her butt!" Alex didn't reply. Instead, the scarlet was too lost in his thoughts. Just like Major Monogram recently stated to them earlier, every bird has disappeared to a certain place and by every bird, even his colleagues from Brazil are affected. It was even declared in the news that suddenly, many foreign birds arrived to this part of the earth including the Brazilian OWCA macaw agents; Alex's close friends before meeting Maggie.

Maggie felt her heart ache for the scarlet and she patted his back in sympathy. "Hey, we'll get to the bottom of this Lex," Maggie consoled and nuzzled Alex beak-to-beak; The scarlet blushing and feeling ligtened in response. "Everything happens for a reason! And we will find out what that is and bring back all our friends!" Alex smiled weakly. "You're the best Maggie," The female red macaw nuzzled him again before focusing ahead.

To her astonishment, large and colourful flocks of birds of various species were hovering around the top of a building with the non-flying birds at the ground surrounding the building with their heads craned up at the top. The largest flocks however were flying birds and they were all hovering with dazed expressions.

Maggie craned her head forward and could make out the flocks of canaries, cranes, parakeets, cockatoos, budgies, pigeons, sparrows, daws and a majority of them; Macaws like her and Alex. Only mixed with several other subspecies. The red macaw even felt her heart race when she saw a lot of macaws and other birds in fedoras; presumably both the American and Brazilian OWCA bird agents.

Maggie parked the hovercar on a building opposite the one all the birds are at before flying over to investigate. At the top of a building stood a man in a hawaiian shirt and gray khaki shorts with shades. Beside him stood another man, younger and probably 18, wearing a black shirt, black pants and a labcoat. Behind them was a large satellite dish and it was releasing certain soundwaves that somehow attracted all the birds far and wide.

Alex growled when he recognized the man at once. It was Marcel! A good-for-nothing bird smuggler who illegally captures and sells wild birds for high amounts of cash and also captured Alex and some of his own colleagues on duty once. To specify, Marcel is Alex's former nemesis. Whenever the scarlet is on duty in Brazil, it is mainly Marcel he fights day or night.

As for Maggie, she knew the young adult in the labcoat as Rodrigo, (Yes! He is a real character! That's how I got the name for Tiana's older brother in A Tale of Two Tribes) a former student under Agent Doofenshmirtz's custody and somehow, he and the former mad scientist are no longer in good terms. "It's a long story," quoted Doofenshmirtz to Maggie several days before now. Both men noticed the two macaw agents and narrowed their eyes. Alex squawked angrily and landed as he and Marcel menacingly advanced towards each other.

"You!"

"You!"

Alex's word came out as mere squawks much to Marcel's annoyance. "I never thought you'd come here fully conscious you know?" Alex blinked and tilted his head. Fully conscious? What did he mean by that? Maggie and Rodrigo watched while waiting for their cue; Both contentedly shrugging or glancing at each other every now and then since they don't know each other that much.

Marcel smirked and gestured to the large satellite dish that everybird is hovering around to. "If you and your lackey were wondering, this satellite dish releases intense soundwaves that only birds can hear and it takes control of their tiny brains and attracts them to the main source which is here!" Rodrigo grinned and turned to Maggie. "What he means is that with that dish, we gain control of everybird around and we get the largest-ever-bird-flock working for us!"

Marcel walked to the edge of the balcony and glanced at all the fedora-wearing birds. "Though originally, our main target was the wild mindless birds but yet, we get the agents of OWCA as a bonus! Ooh how surprising!" He faced Alex and Rodrigo who managed to capture Maggie and held her by the wings. "And since you both arrived, you too shall be part of our party and be forced to go against your beloved organization!"

Rodrigo pressed a button on a remote controll and the satellite dish lowered to face Alex and Maggie's direction. As that happened, all the flying mind-controlled birds and agents landed along; facing the two, looking on with shrunken pupils as the result of the satellite's brainwashing soundwaves. Then, silent but audible waves of sound were released from the satellite to try to take over Maggie and Alex's minds as well.

Alex winced at the sounds but quickly did something; Taking out an ipod and earphones from his fedora and playing music to keep his earholes off the soundwaves. Maggie however squawked in pain as the soundwaves entered her earholes causing a splitting headache. The red female macaw clutched at her head as Marcel and Rodrigo watched her with evil smiles.

To Alex's horror, Maggie stopped quivering in pain and relaxed; her black pupils shrunk and kept gazing at the satellite. The satellite gained control of her!

The scarlet macaw squawked and backed away as Maggie turned to him with wings spread slightly and neck feathers rising; All the other birds are doing the same and had their gazes set on Alex. Marcel smirked as Rodrigo held the remote in hand. "Hasta la Vista scarlet!" He spoke menacingly and Rodrigo pressed another button. At once, Maggie and the others started advancing towards Alex letting out threatening hisses.

Alex gasped and stared to back away while trying to talk sense into his partner. "Maggie please!" He pleaded desperately as the female came forward. "Snap out of it! Those fools are controlling your mind!" Maggie didn't flinch and went on. Alex reached a dead end and the mind-controlled fellow avians were getting closer and closer with their beaks and talons bared; ready to bite and claw Alex to death.

Alex's eyes grew watery and dilated as he looked right into the shrunken, mindless eyes of the female macaw he loved so much as a partner. "Maggie…" He whimpered and turned away as the said macaw held out her sharp talons about to lay them down on him….

"CRASH!"

Out of the blue, Maggie and the birds' pupils dilated to their normal state and they looked around in confusion. Maggie gasped when she found the position she was in and was about to squawk in fear; only for Alex to hug her tight in tears. "Not one word Mag! It wasn't your fault! They made you do it!" He cried as Maggie buried herself in the scarlet's feathers sobbing.

Marcel and Rodrigo looked horrified to see that all the birds were out of their controlled-state and turned to find that the satellite dish was destroyed by three more macaw agents; another scarlet macaw, a spix macaw and a golden conure. The spix appeared to be at Maggie and Alex's age while the conure and scarlet looked to be younger at 16 and 12 respectively. The trio were definitely rookies because of the recognizable yellow bands around their fedoras.

The spix was slender and cerulean while the golden conure was bespectacled and slightly shorter in teenagehood with lovely yellow feathers and yellow-green wingtips. The scarlet matched height with the conure and had beautiful red feathers with yellow and blue linings at her wings. Marcel looked in disbelief. "Macaws! How are they not controlled earlier?!" He shouted. The macaw girls lifted their fedoras revealing their worn earmuffs much to the smuggler's horror. "Oh…" Rodrigo narrowed his eyes at the elder. "How did a bird keeper not know how intelligent they are?!"

The three macaws screeched and started to claw and scratch at the two men as Alex and Maggie watched in awe. All the other birds have fled while the other OWCA agents remained behind awaiting for the need of backup by their rescuers. The young scarlet left her older partners for the fighting and returned with some binds to tie up the men after the spix and conure managed to knock them down.

All the agents cheered and squawked happily and Alex and Maggie went forward to apprehend the men. Marcel growled as Alex laid his foot on his head. "Curse you OWCA birds…." He muttered as Alex rolled his eyes. Maggie turned to congratulate the three agents who helped them but to her dismay, the three girl macaws have already flown off; leaving behind a piece of paper along with three feathers, each of their respective colours of blue, yellow and red.

Alex watched them fly and sighed. "Wow they sure are good for rookies… if only we got to know who they are," Maggie turned to face Alex. "Won't be necessary because I feel that we'll be meeting them again very soon," she held and showed him the piece of paper that read;

'ee-Serb ou-Yerb t-Aerb anville-Derb ark-Perb 12 oon-Nerb harp-Serb!' - Spix Everkill and Golden Underkill

PS, my big sister suggested we use Ferb latin haha, good luck transcribing it you two! - Scarlet Overkill'


	5. The Rookies and Two Guyz in The Parque

It has been a day after that satellite ordeal when OWCA's pair of macaw agents went to Danville Park to meet the three youngsters who saved theirs and all the birds' lives from 'controlled slavery.' Maggie perched on a park bench and looked around. "12 noon and they should be here any time now…" she turned to face Alex who was happily nipping on some nuts given to him and some park pigeons. "Must be running late if I recall girls correctly," Alex spoke through a beakful of nuts. "Give them time!"

Maggie sighed and folded her wings. If there was one thing she hates with meeting comrades, it is having to wait for them past their stated timing. Meanwhile, hiding in the tree above them were two macaws in yellow-banded fedoras; A golden conure and a younget scarlet macaw. The conure narrowed her eyes as the scarlet nudged her. "Do you think our leader will let us ambush them now?" She spoke a little too loud. The conure quickly slapped a wing over the scarlet's beak. "SHUSH!"

Too late…

Hearing the loud noise, Maggie and Alex looked upwards and saw the two young macaws amongst the branches. The little scarlet growled at the yellow macaw. "Oh way to go Fiona! Our leader's gonna kill us for appearing without her!" The conure named as Fiona gaped in shock. "Me?! Hey you're the one who spoke too loud Lisa! I can't let them hear you and give us away!" The two squabblers then noticed the red macaws and gulped; quickly scrambling to serious mode.

Fiona adjusted her glasses and smiled at the two as Lisa looked the cutest she can. "Hello senior agents!" Fiona casually greeted. "I'm Fiona, codenamed Agent F," she turned to Lisa with a smile. "And this is Lisa, Agent L," Lisa grinned and waved. "Hi!" She squawked happily. Maggie grinned and returned the wave. "Nice to meet you girls!" She happily spoke. Alex smiled as well but his eyes however remained focused on Lisa. Those cute big eyes.. something in them just reminded him of someone. But who?

Maggie shook the youngers' wings happily. "Seriously! You two-Err! I mean three! Are so awesome yesterday! We owe you loads! We wouldn't have succeeded without you!" Lisa grinned and Fiona hid her head in her wing. "Oh it was nothing really!" Lisa proudly acclaimed. "But honestly, it's all our leader who came up with how to deal with those two and destroy the satellite!" Lisa held out the very earmuffs she wore yesterday. "But these were my idea!" She giggled.

Alex gingerly walked towards Fiona and looked at her. "I must say my part of the thanks for saving Maggie," he smiled at Maggie as she conversed with his fellow scarlet macaw. "If she was under control for good I… I don't know what I'd do!" Fiona smiled and nuzzled the bigger bird. "Oh it's no big deal for us!" She assured. "And we're happy to see everybird free from suffering! That's why our leader banded me and Lisa together with her as a top-notch rookie team!" Alex nodded and looked around with a frown. "Speaking of leader… where is she?" He asked curiously. "I believe she's the owner of the blue feather?"

Fiona looked upwards briefly before flashing a sly smile at Alex. "Oh she's nowhere to be found here…" Immediately, she turned to Lisa who held a smoke bomb in wing. "NOW!" The conure squawked and Lisa cracked the ball; releasing out a lot of thick smoke. Alex and Maggie coughed as the smoke started to fill the surroundings. As they did, the shadows of Fiona and Lisa can be seen advancing forward along with another shadow that is taller in size than the two at both her sides.

Shiny blue feathers and a pair of beautiful violet eyes can be made out as the smoke started to clear.

Alex and Maggie stood still as they were faced by a beautiful spix macaw in a yellow banded fedora. She was as tall as they are and her smooth feathers shone in the light. Her head feathers were smoothed into one curl and her eyes sparkled like shiny amethysts. Fiona and Lisa proudly stood by their leader as the spix saluted the red macaws. "Glad you can come, agents Alex and Maggie." The spix greeted casually before bowing. "The name's Mariphiliz Candazea, agent P," She paused and looked up with a smile. "Oh and for the P thing, everyone calls me Philiz."

Maggie shook Philiz's wing politely. "Good to meet the leader at last!" She chirped and gestured to Alex. "My buddy and I were eager to meet the one responsible for the backup plan yesterday!" Alex smiled and waved as Lisa watched him in awe. Philiz noticed this and turned to Fiona. "Lisa's been staring at him all day isn't she?" She whispered and Fiona nodded in reaponse. "But the other way around though," The conure corrected. "Started when Alex noticed Lisa and I saw that look of what looked like nostalgia flash in his eyes!" Philiz looked thoughtful and looked at the two scarlets. The two somehow had a lot in common other than the feathers but Philiz shook it off and decided to observe more.

"Okay Fiona, something is definitely off!" She whispered to the conure. "But for now, the both of us need to observe Alex and Lisa as much as we can!" Fiona nodded quickly. "That's a great idea Philiz!" whispered and the older spix gave a nod. Lisa blinked and turned to her elders. "Did you two say something?" She asked curiously; Philiz and Fiona shaking their heads in response. "Nope! Didn't say anything!" Fiona chuckled as Lisa only gave a funny look.

Maggie giggled and walked up. "Well we're not just gonna stand around and chit-chat are we? Let's get some cones or something!" The three birds nodded and the girls flew off as Alex followed suit; only to suddenly be swung away by a crochet mallet and landed in the pants of a certain orange-haired teenager. Alex squawked in surprise and wriggled around to find his way out but to no avail. The movements terrified the girl in the pants and she screamed while running frantically, trying to get the bird out of her pants.

Nearby, a group of young adults, the performers of 2 Guyz in the Parque were starting their new gig until the girl arrived; Doing jerky, dancelike movements as a result of Alex's squirming. "There's a bird in my pants!" The girl screamed as she jerked and twisted much to the performers' surprise. "Man she's got a serious bird in her pants!" One guy commented as the girl continued to jerk; his fellow performers starting up a song. "THERE'S A BIRD IN MY PANTS!"

Tell me what's making you jump like that!

B-I-M-P, Bird in my pants!

Ain't got no squirrels, ain't got no rats

B-I-M-P, Bird in my pants!

B to the I to the M to the P,

Then maybe you can be moving like me

Step right over and watch me put it down...

Bird! Bird! (B to the I to the M to the P)

Step right over and watch me put it...

B to the I to the M to the P!

Meanwhile, Maggie and the girls managed to get some nuts and were now watching the crazy girl dance amidst the singing performers. The muffled squawks of Alex can be heard as he struggled in the pants. Maggie covered her beak to stifle her giggles but the other girls laughed out loud mainly because of the girl's dancing. "Now that's what I call dancing!" Fiona laughed and doubled over; slamming her fists on the ground as she laughed.

Who you got back home, watering your plants?

B-I-M-P, Bird in my pants!

How can I qualify for government grants?

B-I-M-P, Bird in my pants!

Yeah, hypnotize me, put me in a trance

B-I-M-P, Bird in my pants!

Got an Aunt Florence living in France

She can't see the - !

Bird in my pants!

Step right over and watch me put it down...

Bird! Bird! (B to the I to the M to the P)

Step right over and watch me put it...

B to the I to the M to the P!

The girl screamed and fell backwards. Alex managed to poke his head out through the pant legs and quickly flew out with a gasp. The performers were very baffled by this. "Wow, she had an actual bird in her pants!" One guy laughed with the rest. Grunting with his feathers ruffled, Alex rejoined the girls who were still laughing hard. "Sorry Lex!" Maggie spoke inbetween laughs. "But that was so funny! How did you get that girl to do that?!" She gasped and started to laugh again and Alex merely tilted his head; not getting what she said.

What did he make the girl do exactly?


	6. Tale from the 2nd Dimension

Several days have passed since the missing OWCA agents' return and everything was back to normal. Though unfortunately, most of the agents, not counting Pinky the Chihuahuaborg, are still cyborgs and chose to remain that way but redesigned to look less threatening and prevent any more programming against their will; Just like what former boss Charlene Doofenshmirtz did to them before.

A pair of macawborgs, a red and a scarlet, were perched on a treebranch relaxing after a hard day's work. Red macaw Maggie was wearing half of a metallic vest on her body and her left wing and right foot were mechanical along with her right eye. Alex the scarlet also shared the same design as Maggie but his metallic parts are in the opposite places. The scarlet macawborg was stroking his metal wing with a sigh. "How did we end up like this again?" He wondered aloud. "I can hardly remember at all…"

Maggie looked at her friend with concern. "Neither can I.." She glanced up and placed her biological wing on her chin. "Though I do remember bits of that time," Alex perked up at once. "You remember that?!" Maggie nodded. "Only little of it," She tilted her head as she tried to remember more. It was a good thing that the members of the Resistance used special deprogramming chips that not just freed the cyborgs from their evil but also, allowed them to regain control of their mental mindset; Complete memories aren't included though.

Below the branch, a certain platyborg was stretching out, sprawled across the grass. Both macawborgs saw him and grinned. Perry the platyborg is the Alpha agent and the first to be deprogrammed. Perhaps he knows how everyone ended up as cyborgs? "Let's ask Agent P," Alex suggested as Maggie nodded in response. Since she is a macawborg now, remembering lost memories is no easy task...

"Hey agent P!" Alex squawked as he and Maggie swooped down and landed in front of the teal furred platyborg; giving salutes in respect. Perry returned the gesture and sat up, his brown eye looking at the two with compassion. "Nice to see you agents M and A!" Perry greeted in his adorable Aussie accent. "I believe you were going to ask me a little more about the past?" Maggie blinked and tilted her head. "Oh yes, yes we were. But how did you know?"

The platyborg chuckled and gestured to his ears making the macawborgs get it. "I did tell you we were talking too loud last time!" Alex side-whispered with Maggie who only laughed nervously. The scarlet rolled his eye and turned to Perry pleadingly. "So if you remember at least anything, can you tell us?" Perry looked thoughtful but nodded when he finished reflecting.

"It happened way back during the reign of Dr Doofenshmirtz over the Tri-State Area," Perry explained. "But before that, I was the first to be captured and cyberfied…" He paused and looked at his body in sorrow, the macawborgs felt sorry for him. Perry shook the thoughts off and weakly smiled at the two. "But if it weren't for the 1st dimension me, I wouldn't be myself right now!"

Alex and Maggie looked at each other in awe. "Wow 1st dimensioners are real after all!" Maggie spoke excitedly as Alex grinned. "I wonder how we looked like in that dimension?" Perry chuckled and wagged his tail. "Well you're not cyborgs in that dimension for sure," he winked and remembered something. "Which reminds me, after I reunited with my boys, you guys and everyone else followed after,"

Alex gulped. "You mean, became cyborgs?" Perry nodded sadly. "Yes. Even though Dr Doofenshmirtz went down and was arrested, there was still his wife Charlene and she decided to continue in her husband's footsteps as vengeance in his arrest. So she did exactly what he did; Defeat OWCA's agents and turn them into cyborg slaves." Maggie screamed and ducked, covering her head in wings. Alex's pupil shrunk and he winced from what he just heard. Perry's eyes slightly shrunk from anger against Charlene. "That woman is a monster! You have no idea what she forced you and the others to do!"

Alex and Maggie narrowed their eyes at the mention of Charlene. "Why that dirty double-crossing good for nothing wuss!" Maggie cursed and squawked angrily while Alex snarled and his feathers rose in anger. Perry swatted his tail to get their attention. "But the past is in the past," He reminded and smiled. "And you'll get your chance of thwarting her eventually-!" He paused as his wristwatch communicator beeped and he looked at it, seriousness replacing his jolly expression. The Doofenshmirtzes have broken into headquarters!

All the animal cyborgs were flying or running to the danger site with their fangs or claws bared, wanting to defeat the enemies for what they did. A panda cyborg was fighting with the agents while giant ant robots were being dealt with by the Resiatance members. Perry saluted the macawborg duo before blasting off as the two gave each other knowing looks.

"Alex, I know what we're gonna destroy today!" Maggie gave a war squawk and she and Alex flew towards the scene to help their allies battle. 


End file.
